


Let Me(Him) See The Colors

by bluegirl317



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 컬러 러쉬 | Color Rush (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodyguard Romance, Color Blindness, Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegirl317/pseuds/bluegirl317
Summary: A Jihancheol fic inspired by the Korean BL Color RushSeungcheol can't see colors. Joshua made him see them.Joshua can't see colors. Seungcheol doesn't make him see them.Jeonghan can see colors. He made Seungcheol and Joshua see them.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm a new fan of Seventeen and I like them a lot. I love the dynamic of 95line but since I'm new, I may be a little unfamiliar with them but that won't stop me from writing this fic. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think about the story. Thank you~

"-cheol. Seungcheol wake up. "  
Seungcheol groaned, turning around to escape from the gentle touch disrupting his sleep. 

"We're going to be late. " the voice warned, shaking him a little harder and he groaned again before grudgingly opening his eyes, waking up to see a colorless ray beaming through the window. 

"I'll wait downstairs. Hurry up. " 

Seungcheol didn't bother turning around to face the source of the voice as he sighed, nodding as he stretched and looking up only when he heard the door close. 

He stared for a moment before getting off the bed and dragging himself towards the bathroom. He woke up to a world of greys again today, just like how he had for most of his life as a mono until a few years ago when he finally met his probe, or his soulmate, as some prefer to say. 

In this world, in addition to the usual way of using things like gender and sexuality to segregate people, people were also differentiated by whether they're a mono or a probe. Being a mono means they're unable to see colors; viewing the world in shades of grey unless they're lucky enough to meet their probe who would enable them to see colors. A probe on the other hand, were born to a colorful world, blessed to view the world in its full glory. 

Seungcheol chuckled bitterly as he's reminded of that. Life is unfair after all. Yet people thought he's lucky to be able to not only meet his probe, but also stay with him. Unfortunately, Seungcheol doesn't feel lucky. Not at all. 

All dressed and ready to go, Seungcheol headed to the kitchen for breakfast and as expected, as soon as he laid eyes on the boy sitting at the kitchen island; the owner of the voice that woke him up earlier, colors started to flood into his vision and the first thing he registered was the bright color of the sweater the boy was wearing.

"It's red. Your sweater. " Seungcheol commented absently as he pulled a chair and sat down, grabbing a toast for himself. 

The boy finally looked up at him. "Is it? " he asked and Seungcheol then registered the light blue color of his hair;the color of the sky, as he used to describe it to him. 

Seungcheol hummed and they talked no more after that, eating in silence. 

Why did Seungcheol felt the need to tell a probe, his probe, of the color he's seeing, people may wonder. Well it's because his probe is a mono too. His probe can't see colors, but he can enable Seungcheol to see them. And as much as he wished for it, Seungcheol isn't his probe's probe. Seungcheol isn't the soulmate of his soulmate. 

The world is unfair after all.


	2. Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua is his. But he isn't Joshua's.

"Lunch?"

Seungcheol looked up from where he was scribbling the last of his notes and nodded, gathering his stuff from the table and shoving them into his bag. The class has just ended yet everyone seemed to be in a rush to leave the lecture hall. 

"Your bodyguard isn't here yet though. " 

Seungcheol huffed at that, standing up. "Joshua will be here soon. " he said confidently. "As for you, Mr Jihoon, you shouldn't let your bodyguard wait too long. I bet he's eager to feed you those food he cooked. " he teased yet there's truth in the teasing. 

Jihoon turned to look at where Seungcheol's eyes are focused and true enough, there, standing by the door in his 187cm glory was his bodyguard, a small smile on his face as he waved with his right hand, his left one holding a stack of bento boxes. 

"Sometimes he feels more like a nanny than a bodyguard." Jihoon grumbled and Seungcheol laughed, not even trying to deny the truth behind those words. 

Having bodyguards of some sort are normal to them, considering they're students of the most elite university in the country where the students are children of the country's important figures. Seungcheol himself being the son of one of the most successful businessman while Jihoon was the only son of a politician. But that aside, Mingyu, Jihoon's bodyguard, really is an odd one. Other than being overly tall, comically way taller than Jihoon, Mingyu also loves to cook and more often than not, he'll try to feed not only Jihoon but also their circle of friends. Seungcheol doesn't really mind though, the food are good. 

He was about to respond when he spots someone else appearing behind Mingyu, giving the taller boy an acknowledging nod as he walked past him and towards Seungcheol. Right at that moment, colors once again enter his vision and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

"Joshua. " he muttered aimlessly. 

The boy, his bodyguard, his probe, looked at him and blinked wordlessly as he moves to his usual spot, standing slightly behind Seungcheol. As usual, he would hardly say anything in the presence of people other than Seungcheol. But it's not like he talks much with Seungcheol anyway. 

"Mingyu said he's gonna try cooking those western burger Hansol told him about so I sure hope it's burgers today. " Jihoon chatters, leading the way out of the lecture hall. 

Upon hearing Hansol's name, Seungcheol is immediately reminded of the day he met Joshua. Or more like, the day he stole Joshua. Legally, of course. 

It was just a normal day of highschool, the class rowdy until the teacher came in with a foreign-looking student in tow. The student, which they later confirmed as being mixed-blood, introduced himself as Chwe Hansol, the son of an American ambassador who just recently moved to Korea. And Seungcheol being the friendly, social butterfly that he was, immediately bonded with him. 

Everything was going on just fine until school ended for the day. As they left the school building and some of them 'reunite' with their bodyguards, Hansol had introduced them to his. To Joshua. To the person that made Seungcheol see colors for the first time. 

He was so overwhelmed with the colors he never saw, colors he didn't know the name of and his head had hurt so bad he ended up passing out right there and then. 

When he woke up, in his own bed, with his classmates around him, he saw the different colors adorning his room, how ugly the color combination were. He saw the color of their uniform, of their bags and he was so entranced with them that it took Hansol shaking his shoulder for him to snap out of it. 

"Can you still see it? The colors? " he had asked urgently, in which Seungcheol dumbly nodded. Hansol was a probe, so of course he saw the colors in Seungcheol's eyes during the color rush. 

"Is it Joshua? You were looking at him when you fainted. "

Seungcheol didn't answer then, instead he turned to look at the boy standing beside Hansol, the boy whose face was neutral except for the slight confusion in his grey eyes. 

"I'm a mono. " Joshua had muttered in which Hansol repeated, louder, for everyone in the room to hear.

"But he's a mono. He can't be your probe? That's impossible." 

Seungcheol felt as confused as Hansol sounded. He knew it should be impossible but who can explain the fact that he could see colors upon seeing Joshua's face then? 

"Can you... See them? The colors? When you see me? " Seungcheol had asked, hopeful but he deflated when Joshua only shook his head. 

Later, when it was agreed upon that Joshua was indeed Seungcheol's probe despite being a mono, Seungcheol's parents had offered him to be Seungcheol's bodyguard instead, with a pay 3 times the amount the Chwe was paying him. They also offered to compensate Hansol as well as finding him a new bodyguard to replace Joshua. 

Hansol had refused both the compensation and the offer for a new bodyguard. He merely let Joshua choose, he told him that it was up to him who he wanted to work for and whatever his decision was, Hansol would agree to it and wouldn't hold it against him. 

Joshua looked conflicted back then but he agreed to the new offer afterwards, he became Seungcheol's bodyguard. 

Seungcheol was happy, ecstatic even, to have his probe with him, to be with his soulmate, to be able to see colors. 

But it was clear Joshua didn't feel the same. Even today, it still is clear to Seungcheol that Joshua stayed because he feels obligated to, not because he wants to. 

After all, Joshua is his soulmate, yes. But he isn't Joshua's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Do tell me what you think ~


End file.
